sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma the American Mink
Sigma the American Mink is a cheery, friendly, 16 year-old yellow American mink who lives in the capital of Gaiagon, the city of Belventia. Sigma gladly embraces every new thing she tries and new person she meets rather than timidly slink away. She is, at times, too trusting of strangers too soon, and this can tend to lead her into trouble. Despite these past experiences, Sigma tries her best to be fearless and unafraid of what life throws at her, whether it be good or bad, because she knows in the end that she can only learn from her mistakes. With a strange ability coming from her father's side and due in part by her practice, Sigma has brute strength despite her small frame and stature. She can lift almost twenty times her weight and throw whatever object she's carrying at an enemy, or get close and sucker punch her opponent unconscious. She's also pretty good with a sword or knife, but she prefers to stick to her method of fighting in hand-to-hand combat. When actually serious, she's been shown to have some terrakinesis . Sigma the American Mink is the 2015 reboot of Sigma the Mink, whose page has been deleted. She is a Sonic fan character created by SigmaAlphaThree (or SA3). Concept and Creation In addition to both Theta and Upsilon, Sigma's very first concept was that of being a human in a universe completely separated from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, titled under Hyperion, which was created in January of 2013. The original series was set to have four characters: Upsilon, Omega, Theta, and Sigma. However, the idea was later scrapped to work on Sonic fan characters. The ideas for Hyperion were revisited during Sigma's creation process, thus giving her name. The Sigma from the Hyperion series was far different from the Sigma the Mink today. Not only was there a species difference between human and mink, but the pair's personalities are exact opposites. The human Sigma was a militant and quite serious woman, while Sigma the Mink is cheerful and laid back most of the time. It was Omega's character personality which was taken and used for Sigma the Mink; the only thing taken from the human version of Sigma in Hyperion was the name, to replace Sigma's original name: Genne the Hedgehog. Sigma went through a total of six redesigns, although some redesigns only had slight tweaks and a back-story change. The main two designs before the current one are shown here. The first design (with the red and orange outfit) was created in June of 2013. Version 2 was created in July of 2013, and the current design (only with the straps inverted) was made in late August of 2013. The straps were inverted once again by September. In total, her design process took six months (on and off), although ideas for her character were being thought about in February/March of 2013 prior to actual designing. Her design was pulled from many inspirations: her overalls were inspired by Mario, and her color scheme was inspired by Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Akita Neru from the "Kasane Territory" PV. Her current design was made to look like she would belong in an actual Sonic the Hedgehog game, even though she has no actual relationship with Sonic at all. Sigma's original storyline would've made her the reincarnate of Maria (due to Version 2 looking extremely similar to Maria's design; however, the way in which Maria became reincarnated was never thought out). She was also supposed to be a love interest to Shadow the Hedgehog. It should be noted that at the time, she was a hedgehog, not a mink. This version of Sigma, now specifying her as an American mink, was created towards the end of 2014. Her overall dress was changed to an overall bodysuit to fit the appearance a common female boxer would wear. In addition, her normal gloves were switched to boxing gloves, similar to Knuckles the Echidna's. Gallery (For Her Old Design) Merry xmas.png|First photo of Sigma on the wiki Sigma the Hedgehog.png|Sigma in Sonic Chronicles style Previous Concepts.png|Her initial designs Sigma riders.png|Sigma in a Sonic Riders style Sigma battle.png|Sigma in Sonic Battle style Shorter Shorts.PNG|Sigma in Shorter Shorts Sigma smile by Thesupernintendokid.png|By DAYUSH I had to upload this here this is so cute (mm) History Different Beginnings Sigma grew up in the capitol city of Olde Ashton of the country of Tolace to her mother, Sestiva, and her father, Graham. Since she did not have her nickname at the time, she went by her given name, Selena. Maglect, a strange, cancerous chemical in certain areas of the countrt, ran rampant. She was thankfully spared from maglect exposure and was healthy, as was the rest of her family due to their elevated income level. Life was good despite the harsh conditions of the toxic country. The Selena of the past was far different than the Sigma of the present. She had brown hair and gray eyes, and was quite intelligent. As her parents were scientists working at Tolab Inc., Selena was able to encounter the world of science at a young age. Growing up, she would fiddle with the laboratory equipment and became pretty well-versed in the language of chemistry. Her parents worked on experimenting with maglect-stricken children, and Selena was able to communicate with some of their patients, including Waverly the Weasel. She was interested in finding a cure for maglect infection and had aspirations of doing great things as a field scientist collecting samples from the areas with high levels of maglect. The Meltdown However, some weeks into Waverly's treatment, all systems in the laboratory crashed due to a corrupted power board, forcing Waverly to undergo excrutiating pain as her monitors, life support machine, and even her IV managed to shock her and send strange energy coursing through her veins, giving her powers. She was one of three maglect patients to survive the freak accident; all the others died. At the time of the meltdown, Sestiva and Graham were overseeing Waverly's recovery by operating her machines. Waverly blamed the two scientists, when it was another person who shut down the mainframe all along. Thus, she went on her rampage. First, Waverly took out the other scientists and finally channeled her anger on Sestiva and Graham. To hurt them the most, Waverly decided to attack one of their children, the one who was in the laboratory at the time: Selena. The two took Stryker and Selena and managed to flee the country without Waverly finding out. They moved to the country of Gaiagon and its capitol city, Belventia. The New Identity There, fearing her own safety, Sigma took extreme precautions. She died her hair blonde, put in blue color eye contacts, and even went under a very unique pseudonym, Sigma, to protect her identity. She even decided to act dumb to completely separate herself from her past persona of Selena, abandoning her love of science and cleverness. Her parents and Stryker did not do the same as they thought they would be fine in a country separated by water. Gaiagon, being a country full of witches and wizards, did not have many open positions for scientists. Sestiva and Graham could bake well, however, and they managed to open and run their own business: a bakery named Indulge-Eats. The business thrived and became well-loved by the city, as did the family. Sigma made it her best interest to act overly exuberant as if nothing were wrong in her life, when the fear of coming across Waverly almost haunted her daily. She took up boxing when she was not working at the bakery, and through an incredible amount of diligence, she learned to increase her strength to surreal proportions. She had to prepare to fight in case she one day ran across Waverly again. In their second meeting, she would not back down. Currently As of now, she still works at Indulge-Eats and is a trainee for Gaiagon's Imperial Guard under Upsilon the Mink 's guidance. However, she is completely unaware that Waverly, having ravaged Tolace of its scientists in her fit of rage, discovered a land beyond her poor home country: Gaiagon. She also found that Tolace was once a part of Gaiagon before it was ignored by the past king and practically kicked to the side before it depreciated and became a weathless toxic wasteland. Now, Waverly has come to Gaiagon and plans to pay a personal visit to its king to demand retribution, stumbling across the Imperial Guard... Personality Again, later... Powers and Abilities Sigma is exceedingly strong, who definitely packs more power in her punches than most girls her age. A skilled, self-trained combatist, she possesses an uncanny amount of upper boddy strength, with a level of force only slightly lower than that of Knuckles the Echidna and E-123 Omega. However, she has extra parts to her abilities besides superior strength. A full list of her skills is below. List of Abilities Power Punch: Your basic punch, except it's probably about five times more powerful than a normal one, due to her increased arm strength and durability of her boxing gloves. Catcher's Mitt: '''If any type of element or other sort of power makes contact with her, she can grab onto it and throw or use it against her opponent. This power comes from her structurally-enhanced gloves. (Example: If Upsilon, a shadow weilder, sent a blast of darkness towards her, Sigma can use her hands to hold onto the shadows and throw it back towards him. This works for all elements that cannot usually be held onto with someones bare hands water, fire, shadows, energy beams, and even air.) The only catch to this ability is that she cannot create said element herself. It must be thrown at Sigma in order for her to use it. '''Punch Gun: If she twists a band on the wrist of her gloves, she can send an orange-colored hologram of a fist towards an opponent, almost like a gun. These artificial punches are not as strong as Sigma's normal ones, however. Climbing: '''With her gloves, she can latch onto any surface (i.e. walls, floors, ceilings, mountain sides, etc.) and crawl or climb with them. This is especially helpful for covert missions, or for finding hiding spots in a small amount of time. '''Earthquakes: '''Just one punch to the floor, and Sigma can send the earth shattering and crumbling underneath an enemy. Of course, this can't be done on surfaces that are anything other than an earthen material. '''Wrist Blades: Two little blades made from a pink energy sword come out of the straps on her gloves at her will. Sigma doesn't use this often, however, as she prefers hand-to-hand combat methods compared to fights with knives and other sharp objects. Grill Gloves: Sigma's gloves are able to remain intact under intense conditions of heat. But, they don't work as well in the cold. Savvy swimmer: Like all minks, Sigma's pretty skilled in swimming, and can go down to pretty low levels under the ocean despite how intense the water pressure is. Vigilance: Sigma's very alert. In the quiet, her large yet sensitive ears can hear from a pretty far distance away, and she has heightened senses to detect threats from behind her. Upper Body Strength: Obviously, because of Sigma's extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, she has a a very strong and sturdy torso and arms. Weaknesses Sigma has some pretty big weaknesses to offset her immense amount of strength. A list of them is below. List of Weaknesses Weak Lower Body Strength: Sigma's pretty weak in her hips, legs, feet, etc. Because of this, she has a lesser amount of strength and agility in that region of her body than her torso. This is why she is not very fast or nimble on her feet. If one of her enemies happened to figure out this was her weak point, it's very likely that she would stay down for a long time. Dependent on Gloves: Sigma's boxing gloves give her a lot of powers that she wouldn't normally have without them. If they happened to be torn, have broken wrist cuffs, burned, or destroyed, she'd be stuck with normal punches and earthquakes in order to fight off an opponent. Susceptible to Dark Powers: '''She has a very strong disliking towards powers that are dark in appearance due to her achluophobia. As such, things like black magic, shadow powers, or even dark clouds can send her quickly fleeing from a flight. If she isn't running away from the battle, however, she's just plain weak against them. '''Not the Sharpest: '''Sigma's not dumb… but she's not too smart either. Illusions or other intricate battle plans will easily make her confused and/or slightly dazed in the middle of a battle. Stats Gallery (For Her New Design) Hooman sigmastr.jpg|Dumb human version… thing SIGMA PROM.jpg|Party rock Rat twist the musical starring tim allen.png|Sonic Adventure style 5 fanart.png|Newest photo Sigma Valentine.png|SHE HAS FINGERS. Shorty Star.png|^o^" by Dash Sigg selfie.png|her face be all up in the cam Exe siggy.png|crazed laughter ensues! From the Chiblis.png|Turn up… Treasure.png|u crazy man WHAT THE oh.png|Whaaaaaat the hellllll is gooiiiing on Shorty star SEASON 2!!.png|This is so adorable, thank you Starlight! :D Lumi n sig.png|Friends are friends are friends are friends are friends By dreamscapesubject 3.jpg|BESTEST OF FRIENDS by Skimill123 (or DreamscapeSubject07 on deviantART) By dreamscapesubject07.jpg|By Skimill123! Thank YOU so much, this is so cute! :D Sigma poster pic sketch by Sovash100.jpeg|Amazingly adorable picture by Sovash™ Sigma Traditional Artwork by Sovash colored.jpg|AND NOW IT BE COLORED® Kar toons .jpg|gross Digby one.png|Her best friend, Wizard Digby Sigma redux again.PNG|Current design Sigma x river.jpg|Joke Sigma Christmas Finished.png|Hello Snowcone Part Deux.png|Sexy Ancient Sigma.png|Young Sigma Them mittens tho by tesla that hedgehog-d9m49qv.png|By Teslarossa on deviantART '''I STILL LOVE THIS Clasmaticii3 sigma.png|AAAAH By the fabulous Clasmaticii3 on deviantART for an art trade Battle SIGGEH.png|Fight Sigma 2017 Reference.PNG|Reference sheet Power Suits.png|Power suits Sigma Power Outfit.png|#America Sig Swims.png|Swimsuit time for the summer, with newly-jacked legs Luvoratory SH.png|Love me, baby baby Luvoratory Full.png|PULLIN' INTO THE WEEB STATION! Sand guardian guardian of the sand.png|Mob Psycho 100 Friendsu essay three.jpg|The main 5 jerks Sigma the Redux.png|Redesign, going back to the classics! Cool Dude Kami.jpg|Kami is an amazingly cool dude 20170802 204847.jpg|Adding the original because I love them both okay Sigma Fanartsu DE DASH.jpg|DASH IS AWESOME TOO OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH ;A; 20171205 172841.jpg|FFFFF Carford101 AMAZING WOW.png|Hello this is amazing gift art by Carford101 on deviantART please watch them also wtf I don't deserve this lmao 20171207 212619.jpg|KamiIsAwesomeParty Sigamaru.png|メリ－クリスマス〜！ 5 is Alive.jpg|カワイ－ボ－イフレンド Sigma2017.png|An updated picture for 2018 Sigmaa by carford101-dbyah4u.png|More of Carford101's AMAZING ARTWORK. Sigmaadorable.png|Dot's cousin made this Sigma picture and I'm crying it's so cute Sighead.jpg|Tank woo Haiden Sigma Art Trade.jpg|FROM AN AMAZING ART TRADE! THANK YOU! ;W; SalinasSiblings.png|With her brother, Stryker Salinas SigmaZaNew.png|New photo Sigboy.png|Genderbend, Sigmund SigmaHuman.png|Sigma as a human! SigmaSonicX.png|God bless Dash and Zy SigmaJump.png|Boost Mobile Sigma redesign woo.png|KFG made Sigma look better wh Relationships Wizard Digby WIZARD DIGBY. Trivia *Sigma is actually a brunette with gray eyes. However, she dyes her hair blonde and puts in color contacts. This explains the exaggerated yellow tint to her fur. It's really cheap dye. **She dyes her hair twice a week... which is also why it has a really unhealthy, rigid shape. *Sigma can rap REALLY WELL. **But her singing is terrible, just saying. No serenading for her. *Her favorite type of cake is strawberry shortcake. *Her least favorite type of cake is pineapple upside-down cake. *Sigma would sound like Cherami Leigh, who has voiced Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and Yuuki Asuna from Sword Art Online. *She is straight but has experimented with her sexuality, and at some point had a brief crush on Hyacinth the Steppe Polecat. *To give her aptitude a real-life equivalent, I guess: her hypothetical ACT score would be 34-35, her SAT would be 1500, and she has an IQ of 119. *Her favorite genre of music would be that weird 2000s-indie rock/pop. AVRIL LAVIGNE. *Depending on the day, she'll change her short-sleeved shirt to a long-sleeved one. Or, she'll wear overall pants instead of an overall dress. *She has a pretty big guilt complex. Category:Minks Category:Good Category:Females Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)